Ponyboy's Dilemma
by Shizuka Kiyoko
Summary: Ponyboy has a really bad habit... So what will Darry, Soda, and Dally do about it? Edited!


A/N: Good news! It's been totally edited, so pretty much there aren't any mistakes. Also, this was for a final project in English, an independent choice... and I got 98 percent. I'm so happy about that!

Ponyboy's Dilemma

Ponyboy Curtis had only one thing on his mind as he sat on his bed cross-legged; getting his major English project finished. With a school textbook used as a table he started to jot down random things on a piece of paper... then scribbled over them furiously.

"Darn it," he muttered while starting to chew on a fingernail absent-mindedly. "I'll be preparing for exams next week. I won't have time to work on this... Why did I leave this 'til the last minute?"

He shrugged off the question and started to work on the project once again. Only a few minutes after, his older brother Sodapop walked into their bedroom, grinning wildly as usual. A somewhat serious look was on Soda's movie star-like face as he watched Ponyboy continue to chew on his nails, one by one. Suddenly, Soda quickly ran to the bedside and slapped Ponyboy's hand lightly, which made the young Greaser jump.

"Hey, what did Darry tell you about chewing on your nails?" Soda sounded as if he was talking to a child, but he was grinning slightly.

"That the Boogieman would come get me." Ponyboy replied dryly. "But that was when I was six."

"And it worked, too, because of your wild imagination," smiled Soda.

Noticing that Ponyboy was doing homework that he should have been doing at the start of the Christmas break, Soda quietly left the room. A long sigh could be heard from the youngest brother of three as he continued his work. Not long after, he glanced at the circular clock hanging on the wall in front of him; it said that the time was two thirty-four a.m.

_"Might as well go to sleep now,"_ he thought drowsily as he gathered up his school supplies.

On that Saturday morning something shook Ponyboy all of a sudden by his shoulder, which caused him to wake up in a daze. With his eyes bewildered, he looked above himself to find Sodapop, urging him to get out of bed and have breakfast. While Soda rushed back into the kitchen, Ponyboy had looked at the clock which told him that it was eight fifty-five a.m. He groaned miserably like a grizzly bear, awoken in the middle of its hibernation.

When he walked into the toast and egg-scented kitchen, Ponyboy saw that Dallas Winston was sitting at the wooden, rectangular dining table. He apparently had already eaten since he let out a gigantic burp, which made Ponyboy guess that Dally slept at the Curtis' residence overnight without him knowing it. It wouldn't be an unusual thing for a fellow Greaser to sleep over but the youngest brother couldn't help but utter a "G' morning." in mild shock. Dally greeted him back, then instantly let out another roaring burp.

"So, what's up with your hands?" a curious Dally asked as he noticed the redness of Ponyboy's fingertips. The young brother sat down as he explained about his bad habit.

"Not only that," the oldest brother, Darrel, grabbed one of Ponyboy's hands for a closer look, "you've been nibbling on your fingertips as well! I think it's about time for you to quit for good."

"Uh, when?" a sudden feeling lurched inside of Ponyboy.

"Why not today?" Darry plainly answered.

"Aw, no! I've got homework to do though!"

Ponyboy watched idly as different crowds of people walked by him at a mall. He, Soda, and Dally had to wait for someone that Darry called on the telephone to help with Ponyboy's habit. Someone whom the oldest brother thought would be an expert about nail care. At first the trio couldn't figure out who it could be since they only heard half of the conversation and Darry couldn't tell them since he had to work today. Then someone's fiery red hair caught their eyes and a light bulb clicked on in each of their heads.

"Cherry?" Ponyboy almost gasped. "Darry called you?"

"Naturally," she smiled. "I've got just the perfect solution to that icky problem of yours, Ponyboy!"

Out of the blue, Cherry grabbed Ponyboy's wrist and walked off in such a hurry with him lagging and shocked once again. Sodapop and Dally shrugged and soon followed closely behind.

"I don't see why we couldn't just wash that boy's mouth with soap," Dally told Soda casually, which made the middle brother snicker.

In just a few minutes Cherry and Ponyboy arrived at a store that, of course, he had never been to. It was a little one; almost as small as a dollar store. Also, it had many accessories and such that many women would have or want like make-up, mirrors, and hairbrushes of different kinds. Cherry had already gone inside while Ponyboy waited.

_"I really need to get my homework done and use the bathroom!"_ he thought desperately as he started to sneak off.

"Hold it right there, Ponyboy!" Soda and Dally had stepped in front of him to block his path.

As Ponyboy turned his head he saw that Cherry was rushing excitedly back towards the group. Carrying a puny plastic bag she reached in it to show the boys what she bought for Ponyboy. His face grimaced and his eyes widened as a realization came to him once the sight of the tiny bottle came closer and closer.

"Nail polish?!" exclaimed Ponyboy. "You're gonna PAINT MY NAILS?!"

"The reason this'll help you is because if you chew with nail polish on, it'll taste really nasty, then you won't want to chew anymore," smirked Cherry as Soda and Dally lifted the young Greaser by his arms. Ponyboy couldn't help but try to shake loose. "Look on the bright side: it's not pink, it's black. Although... if you don't hold still while I put this on then it's going to be a _long_ day."

With that said, Cherry lead the two young men carrying Ponyboy off towards a nearby table to sit down. The captured youngster needed to use the washroom and struggled to keep from having an accident. This, however, did not improve the already grim situation...

"I HAVE TO DO MY HOMEWORK AND USE THE BATHROOM!!"


End file.
